Weapon
by GothDevilKitty
Summary: Updated! Chapter 8: they say time changes you, that sometimes you don't realize when it happens.
1. Wedding and Reunions

Harry Potter  
  
" Weapon"  
  
By: GothDevilKitty  
  
Rating:R  
  
Summary: Hermione and Draco, two who didn't get along great in Hogwarts, now can't stand to be apart. Why is this happening to them? And what does Harry have to do with it?  
  
Notes: Harry Potter and his crew are property of J.K. Rowling and used without permission. The song 'Weapon' is property of the Matthew Good Band and used without permission. Draco may seem very OOC but it will be explained I promise!  
  
Notes part two: '~blah~' denotes flashbacks. single quotations 'blah' is thoughts.  
  
Hermione sighed as she re-adjusted her bracelets. She felt strangely out of place, although she was dressed similiar to the rest of Ginny's bridesmaids. Lilac corset with mermaid style skirts that faded from Lilac to a deep purple at the bottom hem. She had just watched two of her best friends getting married.  
  
It seemed so strange to her, seeing Harry dancing with Ginny on the floor. Ron had married just two weeks before, and she had attended that wedding as well. They had joked that Hermione would of been the first one to marry. In a strange way, she was glad she was the only single one left. But in another way she wasn't. It meant that eventually she'd watch them have children and become slightly jealous. She wasn't one to become jealous. She tilted her head, still watching them. After a few minutes she pulled the clasp out of her hair and shook the curls loose. Her hair was long enough to touch the underside of her chair. She ran her fingers through it a few times, and glanced at the few whisps of hair that fell into her eyes. She was so focused on that she didn't feel a hand take hold of the back of her chair. A shadow developed on her plate and she glanced to her right, seeing a white blond braid fall on her shoulder.  
  
" Out of everyone here," A voice said. " I expected you to be out there dancing."  
  
Her blood run both hot and cold and made her heart feel like it stalled. That voice always did it. She glanced back to see the tall form of Draco Malfoy. His adjusted his suit jacket as he leaned down to be eye level with her.  
  
" I didn't expect you to be here," She replied, trying to get her heart to start working again.  
  
He sat down next to her and watched Harry kiss Ginny's cheeks. Hermione watched Draco, trying to find the reason on his face. He returned her gaze. Something in his eyes was different. She wasn't sure what, but it was surely different.  
  
" Something's changed about you," She replied.   
  
Draco picked up the water goblet at Hermione's setting and took a sip from it.  
  
" People change Hermione," he replied  
  
" Malfoy's don't," She said. " Change and your family don't mix well. Like oil and water."  
  
" You're the one who told me I shouldn't let my name cloud what I want out of life, remember?" he asked, raising a pale eyebrow.   
  
" You're Lucius only son," She said. " He's probably thrown a fit that you aren't a Death Eater like him."  
  
Draco grew silent for a moment and she watched him.  
  
" He's done everything he could do besides disown me," He said. " One thing he wouldn't do is disown the only thing that will keep the Malfoy name going. It's not like he and my mother could have any more children."  
  
" Harry had told me how he ran into you at Flourish & Botts a few weeks ago," Hermione said. " he had mentioned you did a 180. I admit I didn't quite believe him."  
  
" What do you expect 'Mione?" He asked. " Last time he saw me I was threatening to shove his Nimbus 2000 down his gullet."  
  
She sighed and took a sip of her wine, " I realize that."  
  
" I have my reasons to change," he said. " You out of anyone would know my reasons."  
  
She stared down at her plate, ".....Or just one of them."  
  
~Hogwarts, Four years earlier~  
  
Hermione had just got done reading one of her more favorite history books late one night in the library. She stretched and closed the book, deciding that it was time for her to return to her room to sleep. She walked towards the back of the library humming slightly. The sound of a book dropping made her stop her humming. She raised a eyebrow and walked down the aisle way. There she found Draco, sitting on the floor. Around him was stacks of books. There was another detail about him she didn't notice before. He was wearing a pair of black wire frame glasses.  
  
" Malfoy?" She asked.  
  
Draco snapped his head up like someone snapped a belt. He blinked a few times then glanced back down at the book in his lap. She sat down across from him, after she moved a stack of books. She found herself studying his face, admiring how different he looked wearing glasses.  
  
" So you've learned my secret Granger," He said. " Go bask in the glory of it."  
  
She glanced at the book title, 'Advanced Potions'. One of her more favorite books. He turned a page and she glanced at his eyes.  
  
" Why should I do a thing like that?" She asked.   
  
A ghost of a smile crept onto Draco's lips and Hermione returned it. She was starting to like his 'new' attitude about her.  
  
" Because we're supposed to hate each other remember?" he asked.  
  
" Right," She said. " We're Head boy and Girl. We have to get along....It's part of the job."  
  
He put one hand on the page he was reading and Hermione started to glance at the book titles that were on the floor.  
  
" Face it," Draco said. " You're starting to like me."  
  
She snorted, " As much as I could like you. Your family hate Muggle borns thus they hate me."  
  
He shook his head, " Like how I used to hate you eh?"  
  
That took her alittle by surprise, but she hid it quite well.  
  
" Oh come off it," Hermione said. " You hate me while we're in front of the whole school. I don't see how you can just start liking me. It's absurd."  
  
He grabbed her school tie's tail and pulled her to him. He then gave her a gentle kiss on her lips then released her tie. She sat back and just looked at him.  
  
" I shouldn't of done that," he replied.  
  
Several emotions played across her face. Some Draco recongized, others he didn't.  
  
" Then I shouldn't do this," She returned.  
  
She slid across the old wooden floor to sit closer to him. She then put one hand to his cheek and kissed his top lip, then bottom lip. She went to pull back and he put a hand to the back of her neck and returned her kiss. At first they were light, then grew deeper. After what felt to them a hour later he let her free. Both of them felt dizzy and short of breath. They sat there for another minute in silence.  
  
" So...uh...What potion you stuck on?" She asked.  
  
" Draught of dragon tail," he replied.  
  
They then busied themselves with the book on his lap like the event of them kissing never happened.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
Hermione took a drink from her wine glass.  
  
" Those last few months at Hogwarts wasn't very easy," She said.  
  
Draco nodded, " For you or me?"  
  
" For the both of us," She said. " I still don't quite understand why you acted the way you did when we finally left school. I thought everything was fine, that nothing was wrong."  
  
" You and your friends had Voldermort to deal with. I didn't want to add onto it by sharing my feelings. No matter what they are," he said.  
  
" Draco," She said. " This whole thing doesn't seem real to me. How you could go from hating me from our first year on, then suddenly enjoy my company our last year? I never understood it."  
  
" I never quite did myself," he said. " Wasn't something I planned." 


	2. It's Heaven

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company aren't my property. Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. blah is flashback, 'Blah' is thought. Yay for tastes of smut :P Yeah I'm a lemmon writer sometimes. So I guess you can count this as a mini-lemon chapter.

Chapter Two: You are Destruction...

Draco exhaled as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. Thinking of what his Father had told him during made him very uneasy. There used to be a time he would do whatever the older Malfoy would tell him. Like 'Mione had said. People change. Draco snorted at that thought as he let his eyes adjust to the low light. The 'Cauldron was fairly empty, which surprised him alittle. He guessed the usual students were at Hogsmeade. He never thought much about his actions before his last year at Hogwarts. That's how she's affected him. He now thinks of what his actions will do to him in the long run.

He caught sight of Hermione and she smiled at him. He then made his way to her table, weaving in and out of the small crowd near the bar.

Flashback, two weeks after the library incident

Hermione sat with her legs draped over Draco's lap. She was sitting sideways on the couch, her back up against the tall armrest of the overstuffed red velvet couch. Draco had one hand on her legs. His fingers gently ran up and down her bare leg as he read. She was reading 'Quidditch Through The Ages' and he a muggle book called '1912: A Night To Remember'. Hermione looked at him over the top of her book and he gave her a sideways glance.

" What?" he asked.

" That tickles," she said.

" Oh?" He asked.

Before she could react he tossed his book aside and grabbed one of her feet. He began to tickle it as she began to chuckle. He stepped the tickling up and she began to laugh loudly and kicking.

" Hey! Hahahaha Stop it right now!" She exclaimed.

He kept up his 'assault' of her foot and she fell of the couch. He then slipped off the couch and finally stopped when the both of them were out of breath from laughing. Her back was now to the fireplace, where a nice fire was going.

" The glasses suit you," She commented.

He touched the side of his glasses, " That's what my mother said when I got them. But you know how I am with vanity."

" Yeah you don't wear them in class our when you're out in public," she said.

He let go of her leg and leaned against the couch. She didn't move from where she was sitting. She watched him for a few moments as he found his book and began reading again. Once she was sure he was lost in the book she went to her hands and knees. She then sneaked her way between his feet and placed her hands on his ankles. She ran her hands up his legs, past his knees, letting her hands rest on his thighs.

" Can I help you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

She let one hand snake up towards a more sensitive area of his body. That had gotten his attention. He put the book open side down on the rug next to him. When he looked at her again she had a playful smile on her face. He was used to fighting off other girl's affections. This girl was different from the rest.

" That smile you have is scaring me alittle," Draco joked.

She smirked as she lightly tightened the hand that rested on the crotch of his pants.

" Does it now?" She asked, amused.

He gave a sharp intake of breath as she scooted closer to him.

" I had all intentions of finishing that book tonight," he said.

She came close enough that she could sit down in his lap, which she did. He then brought his knees up and she lead her weight against them.

" I'm not stopping you," She said. " Or the fact I'm sitting in your lap alittle distracting?"

He snorted, " You know what's distracting me."

" True," She said. " But you got a whole weekend to finish that book."

She placed her hands on the back of his neck and let her fingertips run back and forth there. He looked up at the ceiling and she pulled down the collar of his shirt. She first kissed the tender spot where his neck met his shoulders. She felt him take in a deep breath as she kissed it again, this time pulling some of his skin into her mouth. She also felt him warm his arms around her small waist. She gently sucked on the skin and gave it a light bite. She let go of the skin and noticed the light bruise that had developed there. After she put a brief kiss on the mark she looked back at him. At first he had his eyes closed, but at the feeling she had stopped he opened them.

" You're evil," he said.

" Am not," She said.

He let one of his hands lightly run up the inside of her legs. She looked down at the hand, and he smirked. He then leaned in and gently kissed her lips. She gave a startled noise as his touch went underneath her skirt.They kissed again and she parted her lips to let his tongue in. He let his fingers run up and down on now wet spot of her panties as they kissed. After a few moments she gently pulled her lips from his and swallowed.

" You alright?" he asked.

" I'm," She bit her lower lip, " F..fine."

He then pulled the crotch of her panties to the side. And started to run his fingers there again, paying attention to the little nub there. Her breathing became sharper and he quickened the pace some. She closed her eyes and small droplets of sweat started to form on her forehead. Her hips began to twitch and she tried not to squirm in his lap. He felt her legs tense up and she opened her eyes. Her gaze clouded as her climax hit and she rest her foreheadon his shoulder, panting. He then slowly stopped his fingers and took his hand away. She finally looked at him and gently kissed him.

end flashback

Draco sat down at the table and Hermione filled his goblet with butterbeer. He noticed that her hair was down, spilling onto her shoulders.

" How'd it go with your Father?" She asked.

" Well as it could go," he replied, taking a drink from his goblet.

She ran a finger along the rim of her goblet, " I know it doesn't look like it, but I did miss you."

That comment from her made his pulse quickened.

" You hide it well," he said.

At that moment, he wished he had sat down next to her instead of across from her at the table. He even felt warmer now, like someone turned the heat up.

" I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same," he replied.

She took a drink from her own goblet and looked at the bar for a moment. A nervous air came to her.

" Uh...Would you like to come back with me to my place?" She asked.

He blinked a few times, wondering what made her come to that decision. His gaze then went to the bar, where Viktor Krum had just sat down.

" I'm not going to argue with that idea," he said getting up.

She took out money and placed it on the table. As they began to walk out she grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.


	3. You Are Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his clan. J.K. Rowling does. There was alittle bit of light smut in the previous chapter. Dunno if there will be some in this one or not. We'll see! Same standards, blah is flashback, 'blah' is thought and

Chapter Three: Breathe out

She watched as he walked down the stairs. She then closed her door out of habit. She then went down the stairs herself, and flipped the switch at the bottom of the stairs. Strings of tube lights made the room glow a strange shade of purple, giving a 'black light' effect almost. He pulled off his coat and placed it on the love seat and she hung hers over a chair.

'Breathe 'Mione. Just breathe,' she thought to herself.

Her old feelings tugged at her heart strings as she watched him look around her room. She chewed on her thumb while she eye'd the laundry room door.

" I'll be right back," she said. " Restroom break."

He gave her a curt nod and she escaped into the laundry room/half bathroom. Nature wasn't calling her by all means. She closed the door and then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She then turned the tap on and found herself choking back sobs. She balled up one of her hands and bit down on it. She hasn't touched him at all since she seen him at Harry and Ginny's wedding. She wanted to so bad it hurt. She blew her nose with a wad of toliet paper then turned the tap off. She wiped away what little tears she shed and stepped out of the bathroom.

She found Draco sitting on the edge of her bed, watching Crookshanks play with his shoelaces. He glanced up at her and she gave him a nevous smile.

" I'm guessing you don't want a confrontation with Krum," he said.

She sat down on the floor near the cat and smoothed her hair down a few times.

" You could say that," she replied. " He and I didn't part on very good terms."

" And it's safe to assume I have some reason for that?" he asked.

" Yes and no," she said.

They sat there in silence again and she hated that she couldn't think of something witty to say.

" I've been wanting to do something all night," he said.

Her heart felt like it was in her throat. He then pulled her towards him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. With her being so petite to his tall frame his arms could wrap around her twice. She placed herself kneeling between his legs, enveloped in his hug. She in turn put her arms around his neck, breathing in the smell of him.

" God I've missed you so much," he said quietly.

She let one hand slip down and let it come to rest on his side. He then kissed the top of her head and let a sigh escape him.

" I'm the reason why your father threatens to disown you aren't I?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.

" One of the reasons," he said. " He doesn't understand how I can hate the muggle born for so long then suddenly start to care for them."

" I can think of three other people who helped you on that," She said.

He softly smiled.

" Well," she said. " I've been wanting to do something all night myself."

She then kissed his forehead gently. He traced her face with his eyes, wondering what she was intending on doing. Like she had done when she returned the first kiss he gave her, she kissed his top lip then his bottom lip. He returned her kiss.

" No good will come from this you know," he mumbled, their lips still touching.

" Too late for that Draco," she whispered back.

They began to kiss again, tongues slipping past teeth dancing with a unheard music. Her hands went to his black tie and she loosened the knot and pulled it apart. She then let it drop to the floor. They then worked on removing his suit jacket and he tossed it onto the love seat. They broke the kiss long enough for him to pull her shirt up over her head. She then removed it the rest of the way and got rid of that too. They kept on, lost in their own little world. They didn't hear someone start to walk down the steps, or the sharp intake of breath.

" Excuse me," A voice said.

They stopped mid-kiss, Hermione looked at the vistor. She wished her hand wasn't stuck behind Draco's heavy silver belt buckle. Ginny laughed as Hermione pried her hand loose of the buckle.

" I didn't hear you knock," She said.

Draco looked away and tried hard not to start laughing himself. Luckily, Hermione was wearing a tank top underneath the long sleeve shirt she had tossed aside.

" I did knock, several times in fact," Ginny replied. " The two of you were just distracted and didn't hear it."

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look.

" Now if you can put yourselves back together, Harry's upstairs. He's wanting to talk to the both of you," Ginny said.

Hermione pulled her long sleeve shirt back on and Draco adjusted his button up shirt. They then followed Ginny upstairs, both wondering what could be so important. When they made it into the living room Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Draco didn't notice this, and ended up running into her. She grabbed onto Ginny to stop herself from falling over.

There across from them was Dumbledore, looking quite healthy in his old age.

" I see that time had been kind to the two of you," He calmly said.

Draco looked very uncomfortable for some reason. Hermione swallowed.

" What brings you here ?" She asked. " We thought Harry needed to speak to us."

" There has been some development at the School," Dumbledore replied. " Several to be exact. That is why I came here directly instead of sending a owl."

Hermione then looked at Ginny, who had the biggest smile of happiness on her face. Harry glanced back at Hermione, and she raised an eyebrow in return.

" Professor Snape had some business to take care of and we need a replacement until he can return. If I am not mistaken, Mr. Malfoy you had made made top ranking in his class," Dumbledore said.

" That's true," Draco said nervously. " You want me to teach while he's away?"

" And Miss Granger to teach DATDA, since the mishap in the Potions class," Dumbledore said.

" What happened?" Hermione asked.

" She was turned into a strange blue creature with four arms," he said, amused.

Hermione looked as if she was giving it some well given thought.

" Alright," She said. " I'm up for the challenge."

" Same here, " Draco replied.

" I then sugguest to pack quickly," Dumbledore said. " We don't have much time."


	4. Breathe Out

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company aren't my property, they belong to J.K.R. and used without permission.

Notes: Like I've read in so many fan fictions, I do believe there's possibly a hint of Veela in the Malfoy family. I'm sayin' it's just enough that they can 'charm' the opposite sex.

Chapter Four: Never Turn Away

Draco groaned as he sat down at Snape's desk. It had been just four weeks ago when he had taken over Snape's job as both potions teacher and head of Slytherin. He rubbed the brim of his nose with one hand and pushed away the essays that he was grading away. He took his hand away from his nose and re-adjusted his glasses, deciding that if he didn't finish grading those papers he wouldn't have the time to sleep well later that night.

He heard the door open but didn't look up to see who came in.

" So this is where you have ended up," A voice said.

Draco slowly looked up to see his father standing in front of the desk. Draco sat back in the chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Lucius stood there, looking down at him.

" And you sound so amused at it too," Draco sneered. " Why are you here?"

" I'm here to find out your reasons for turning down the offer Voldermort gave you," Lucius said.

He didn't feel like having this conversation now.

" You told me I had the ability to choose," he said.

Lucius let his hands grip the rim of the desk as he leaned down so he could be at eye level with Draco.

" That was before I had been enlightened," he said cooly. " To what had taken up all your time your 7th year here. Not only had your marks improved, but you were hiding the reasoning behind it."

" Don't pretend that it just came to your attention now," Draco said, keeping his temper in check. " You're the one who threw the Daily Prophet at me when I ended up in the background of Potter's reception picture."

" You chose a Mudblood over stronger pureblood witch. That was your first bad move in your life, " Lucius said. " Besides being just like your Mother on so many grounds."

Draco felt his eyes narrow, " You know what? Fuck you. You still married her, so you can't bicker about it. You knew damn well of all her faults and 'quirks' she has."

That comment made Lucius snarl, sucking air through his clenched teeth. Draco smirked.

" Also remember," Lucius replied. " That since you did not take your place as a Death Eater you will die right next to Potter when the war begans."

" And I will watch you burn in hell," Draco growled.

Lucius gave his son another deadly glare, and Draco just stared back.

" If you excuse me," Draco said calmly. " I have a mound of papers to finish grading."

His father stood back up and started to leave the office.

" Just remember Draco," he said. " There is still a part of you that you can't reveal to them. The 'time' is coming up soon enough for you."

Draco closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

" Leave," Draco growled.

His father left the room as swiftly as he had come in. Draco sighed again and rubbed his forehead with the heel of a hand. His door opened again and he groaned.

" If I knew you'd have that kind of reaction I would of knocked," a female voice said.

He opened his eyes to see Hermione with a basket hanging off one arm.

" You missed Dinner," She said.

Draco looked at the time keeper on the right corner of his desk.

" Papers can do that to you," he said.

She sat down next to his right arm on top of the desk. Draco eased the desk chair back more so he could sit comfortably. She gave him a glass goblet and filled it with pumpkin juice and filled one up for herself.

" How was your students today?" he asked.

" Amusing," Hermione said, placing some turkey on a brass plate in front of him.

She placed a fork and knife to the side of it.

" Hard to believe that there was a time we both were eleven and 4 foot tall," she mused.

He began to eat as she took a drink from her goblet.

" You missed Lucius coming to visit me," he said.

" Don't call him 'Father' much anymore?" She asked.

He snorted, " When it slips I do."

She watched him eat for a few moments.

" Have you ever thought back to the time before we started to get along?" She asked.

" Sometimes," he said. " Where's this leading to?"

" It's almost like we were friends overnight, no explanation or anything. I never questioned it," she said.

" Right," he said. " This is where you start plotting, saying someone must of put a spell on us."

" I doubt that," she said. " We'd know wouldn't we?"

" I'd like to think so," he said.

Four years earlier

Ginny Weasley glanced at the back of Hermione's head. She then got Harry's attention by whistling. Hermione glanced back at her only breifly, then returned to her book. Harry walked over, hands in pockets.

" You whistled?" he asked.

She showed him the book she had been skimming through. Harry raised a eyebrow at the page it was open on.

" And who do you plan to try this on?" He asked.

Ginny motioned towards Hermione, Harry shook his head.

" What?" She asked. " Don't think I could do it?"

" I'm sure you can," He said. " But shouldn't you ask first?"

" Hell no," Ginny said. " I'll cast it on her when she's sleeping."

Harry shook his head, " Your funeral if it back fires and she wants to kill you for it."

" What you aren't gonna tell me it's a bad idea?" She asked.

" You're a Weasley. Doing 'bad ideas' comes with the terrority with your family I've noticed," he stated.

end flashback


	5. Never Turn Away

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company aren't my property, they belong to J.K.R. and used without permission. 'Weapon' the song is property of Matthew Good.  
  
Notes: Like I've read in so many fan fictions, I do believe there's possibly a hint of Veela in the Malfoy family. ^_^ I'm sayin' it's just enough that they can 'charm' the opposite sex.  
  
//Here by my side it's heaven...  
  
Here by my side you are destruction  
  
Here by my side a new color to paint the world//  
  
Chapter Four: Never Turn Away  
  
Draco groaned as he sat down at Snape's desk. It had been just four weeks ago when he had taken over Snape's job as both potions teacher and head of Slytherin. He rubbed the brim of his nose with one hand and pushed away the essays that he was grading away. He took his hand away from his nose and re-adjusted his glasses, deciding that if he didn't finish grading those papers he wouldn't have the time to sleep well later that night.  
  
He heard the door open but didn't look up to see who came in.  
  
" So this is where you have ended up," A voice said.  
  
Draco slowly looked up to see his father standing in front of the desk. Draco sat back in the chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Lucius stood there, looking down at him.  
  
" And you sound so amused at it too," Draco sneered. " Why are you here?"  
  
" I'm here to find out your reasons for turning down the offer Voldermort gave you," Lucius said.  
  
He didn't feel like having this conversation now.  
  
" You told me I had the ability to choose," he said.  
  
Lucius let his hands grip the rim of the desk as he leaned down so he could be at eye level with Draco.  
  
" That was before I had been enlightened," he said cooly. " To what had taken up all your time your 7th year here. Not only had your marks improved, but you were hiding the reasoning behind it."  
  
" Don't pretend that it just came to your attention now," Draco said, keeping his temper in check. " You're the one who threw the Daily Prophet at me when I ended up in the background of Potter's reception picture."  
  
" You chose a Mudblood over stronger *pureblood* witch. That was your first bad move in your life, " Lucius said. " Besides being just like your Mother on so many grounds."  
  
Draco felt his eyes narrow, " You know what? Fuck you. You still married her, so you can't bicker about it. You knew damn well of all her faults and 'quirks' she has."  
  
That comment made Lucius snarl, sucking air through his clenched teeth. Draco smirked.  
  
" Also remember," Lucius replied. " That since you did not take your place as a Death Eater you will die right next to *Potter* when the war begans."  
  
" And I will watch you burn in hell," Draco growled.  
  
Lucius gave his son another deadly glare, and Draco just stared back.  
  
" If you excuse me," Draco said calmly. " I have a mound of papers to finish grading."  
  
His father stood back up and started to leave the office.  
  
" Just remember Draco," he said. " There is still a part of you that you can't reveal to them. The 'time' is coming up soon enough for you."  
  
Draco closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.  
  
" Leave," Draco growled.  
  
His father left the room as swiftly as he had come in. Draco sighed again and rubbed his forehead with the heel of a hand. His door opened again and he groaned.  
  
" If I knew you'd have that kind of reaction I would of knocked," a female voice said.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Hermione with a basket hanging off one arm.  
  
" You missed Dinner," She said.  
  
Draco looked at the time keeper on the right corner of his desk.  
  
" Papers can do that to you," he said.  
  
She sat down next to his right arm on top of the desk. Draco eased the desk chair back more so he could sit comfortably. She gave him a glass goblet and filled it with pumpkin juice and filled one up for herself.  
  
" How was your students today?" he asked.  
  
" Amusing," Hermione said, placing some turkey on a brass plate in front of him.  
  
She placed a fork and knife to the side of it.  
  
" Hard to believe that there was a time we both were eleven and 4 foot tall," she mused.  
  
He began to eat as she took a drink from her goblet.  
  
" You missed Lucius coming to visit me," he said.  
  
" Don't call him 'Father' much anymore?" She asked.  
  
He snorted, " When it slips I do."  
  
She watched him eat for a few moments.  
  
" Have you ever thought back to the time before we started to get along?" She asked.  
  
" Sometimes," he said. " Where's this leading to?"  
  
" It's almost like we were friends overnight, no explanation or anything. I never questioned it," she said.  
  
" Right," he said. " This is where you start plotting, saying someone must of put a spell on us."  
  
" I doubt that," she said. " We'd know wouldn't we?"  
  
" I'd like to think so," he said.  
  
~Four years earlier~  
  
Ginny Weasley glanced at the back of Hermione's head. She then got Harry's attention by whistling. Hermione glanced back at her only breifly, then returned to her book. Harry walked over, hands in pockets.  
  
" You whistled?" he asked.  
  
She showed him the book she had been skimming through. Harry raised a eyebrow at the page it was open on.  
  
" And who do you plan to try this on?" He asked.  
  
Ginny motioned towards Hermione, Harry shook his head.  
  
" What?" She asked. " Don't think I could do it?"  
  
" I'm sure you can," He said. " But shouldn't you ask first?"  
  
" Hell no," Ginny said. " I'll cast it on her when she's sleeping."  
  
Harry shook his head, " Your funeral if it back fires and she wants to kill you for it."  
  
" What you aren't gonna tell me it's a bad idea?" She asked.  
  
" You're a Weasley. Doing 'bad ideas' comes with the terrority with your family I've noticed," he stated.  
  
  
  
~end flashback~ 


	6. Bound By The Life

Disclaimer: harry potter isn't mine. He and his crew belong to J.K. Rowling and used without permission. 'blah' is thought, ~blah~ is flashback.  
  
Chapter Five: Bound By The Life  
  
Hermione closed her eyes tightly as pain shot through her body. She had to push the pain *out* that was the only thing on her mind.  
  
" We're almost there," A voice said.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Molly Weasley holding her hand.  
  
" What?" Hermione asked.  
  
Pain shot through her again and she screamed.  
  
" Push now!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
After a sharp intake of breath Hermione pushed hard as she could. The pain increased to a point that Hermione found herself grinding her teeth.  
  
" Again!" the red head said. " Just one more should do."  
  
She pushed again, and she felt something escape her.   
  
" You have a beautiful daughter, 'Mione," Molly said, smiling widely.  
  
She watched as the mid-wife wrapped a small body up in a dark purple blanket. The pain kept on, and Hermione glanced down at her stomach.  
  
" What tha?" Molly asked. " Looks like we aren't finished yet."  
  
Hermione bared down again, pushing with everything she had. Then again the feeling of release came again. She leaned back into the bed, panting and trying to get her breathing back to normal.  
  
" And a boy," the mid-wife said. " Very beautiful indeed."  
  
Hermione watched as the babies were placed on her chest. The little boy had almost no hair, but what was there was a strange white blonde. His sister had a full head of honey brown hair, with a small section of white blonde in the front.  
  
" What are you going to name them dear?" Molly asked.  
  
Hermione smiled as the two babies went to sleep, " Fabian and Lily."  
  
She felt her smile couldn't get any wider as she watched them sleep. Soon her vision went blurry.  
  
" No," she mumbled. " Not now."  
  
@------/-------  
  
She woke up, gasping for air. She tried to get her breathing steady again. After slipping on her robe and pulling on her slippers she left her room. The school seemed so quiet, spite the still early hour. She tried to understand the dream as she wondered down the hall.   
  
She found herself outside Dumbledore's office and tried to remember if he was known be up early.  
  
" Seems I'm not the only one who starts early," a voice said.  
  
She turned to see Dumbledore standing behind her.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore," She said.  
  
" Please...Call me Albus," he said. " You're a teacher now, first names can be used you know."  
  
" Albus then, " She said. " I was just wondering the halls and I found myself here."  
  
The old wizard gave a curt nod, " I'm sure there's some things we have catching up on."  
  
" Four years worth I guess," Hermione said.  
  
He spoke a password to the Griffin statue: (Mandarian Tart) and made their way up the stairs.  
  
" I must say," he said as he sat down at his desk. " I expected you and Draco to share a room."  
  
She sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk, " I have only gotten back into contact with him five weeks ago. We haven't become comfortable enough with each other for such a leap of faith."  
  
" Ah," he said, glancing at one of the books on his desk.  
  
" You knew," She realized. " You knew about our relationship the whole time we were students."  
  
" Yes I did," he said. " Hardly a thing happens in this school that I'm not aware of."  
  
She then glanced at Fawkes, who in turn tilted his head and ruffled his wings slightly.  
  
" I don't suppose there's been any luck on returning the original DATDA teacher back to normal again," She said.  
  
" There has," he said. " But she has chosen to retire from her position."  
  
" I swear my job must be cursed," Hermione said.  
  
" Do you wish to remain until the year has finished?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
" Yes," Hermione said. " I don't see a reason for me not to.'  
  
" And in case you're wondering," he said. " Professor Snape is returning in two weeks."  
  
" Draco would be happy to hear that," She said. " He's been wanting to bash some students' heads these last few days."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled slightly at that.  
  
" Now to what's been bothering me," She said. " Do you believe dreams can show you the future?"  
  
" It depends really," he replied. " What did you see?"  
  
" Well, I dreamed I gave birth to twins. A boy and girl," She said.  
  
He gave a brief nod, " Sometimes dreams can let us see our future. But they don't let us see the chain of events needed for that future."  
  
She rubbed the back of her neck for a moment.  
  
" That helps some," She finally said. " I must go now. Class will start soon."  
  
He chuckled, " It's Saturday Hermione."  
  
She returned his chuckle, " So it is. Maybe I'll spend some time sleeping or catching up with my reading."  
  
" Good idea," he said. " Good day Hermione."  
  
" Good day to you also," She said.  
  
She glanced back him before leaving the office.  
  
~Flashback, four years ago~  
  
She watched her shaking hand knock on the old wooden door. She heard a faint reply and began to chew on one of her thumb nails. The door then opened, and a sleepy Draco came into her view. His hair looked as if he didn't bother to brush it before coming to the door. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. He in black pajama pants and she in a over sized purple t-shirt and grey boxers.  
  
" Was there some reason you decided to wake me up this early?" he asked.  
  
She chewed on her thumb nail again. He reached over and pulled her hand away from her mouth.  
  
" You have no clue how annoying that is," he said.  
  
" I know how this is going to sound," she said. " But I haven't been able to stop thinking about you lately."  
  
He smirked, " Interesting."  
  
She glared at him, " And well, I have these feelings for you that weren't there before. And I know you're having the same problems."  
  
" And what if I do?" he asked. " It's not like we can openly do anything about it."  
  
" Yes we can," she said. " We spend a lot of time together because we're Head Boy and Girl. So no one would think anything of it."  
  
" You've been seriously thinking about this haven't you?" He asked raising a eyebrow.  
  
" Yes," She said. " You know where I stand. I need to know where you stand."  
  
" Right in this doorway," he said.  
  
She glared at him, " Not physically damn it."  
  
" No shit," he said. " What do you want me to tell you?"  
  
" That you care for me," she said. " That's all you have to tell me."  
  
He came closer to her, and she slowly placed a hand on his bare chest. He leaned down alittle, letting his mouth get close to hers.  
  
" Is that all you need?" He asked.  
  
His voice seemed to waiver some. She tilted her head up to close some of the space between their mouths.  
  
" No," she said, letting her arms slip around his waist.  
  
She smelled like strawberries and champagne to him. She went to her tip toes and kissed him lightly. He tightened his arms around her, not remembering when he put his arms around her. She gave him another light kiss and pulled her lips away from his.  
  
" I do care for you," he said quietly.  
  
She softly smiled, " And you know how I feel about you."  
  
He smiled back at her, honestly, " No I don't."  
  
" I care for you a lot," she said.  
  
He caressed her cheek and she found herself tilting her head towards his hand.  
  
" What the hell am I going to do with you?" he asked.  
  
She glanced up at him, his hand still on her cheek.  
  
" I don't know," she said. " Usually I'm quick on the answers. But not on this."  
  
~end flashback~  
  
He sat in the dark, his face in his hands. The room was very dark, thanks to the heavy velvet curtains covering the many windows of the room. His nightmare had left it's mark making him breathe like he had run a marathon. His white blonde hair was a mess around his shoulders wet from sweat.  
  
He was a Malfoy. Nothing scares a Malfoy. A Malfoy does have a heart, but in time it dies leaving them cold and bitter. But a select few of them keep their emotions and 'good' heart. He chose to become one of those nearly overnight during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Feeling himself watch the same bushy hair 'mudblood' he had hated so much. Discovering that what he thought was hate for her wasn't.  
  
He shouldn't be having regrets now. But he does, he wakes up sometimes wondering that if he took the dark mark maybe it wouldn't be this way. He wouldn't be 'in love' with her, and dread the time difficult time that is rapiding approaching.   
  
" Fuck me," the man whispered. " What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
He let his hands drop away from his face and glanced at his reflection. The tall guilded mirror's frame glittered in the very low light. His reflection stared back at him. He watched his reflection as he stood up and walked over to the mirror.  
  
Then watched his reflection shatter as his fists connected with the glass, cracking the reflection into little pieces. He pulled his fists away to find them clean and the pieces of cracked mirror still in the frame.  
  
Before he realized it he had sunk down to his knees, staring at his fractured reflection. And suddenly began to sob. 


	7. The Worst Is Yet To Come

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't my property. Never was. This plot is mine though.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is getting stranger and stranger as I write, so I might change the genre to fit it better. Yes Draco_Fan, our favorite blonde was a mix of frustrated and pissed off at the end of the last chapter. It will be explained I promise! And thank you all for reviewing. I'm glad you're all diggin' this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 6: The Worst Is Yet To Come  
  
Draco attention was stirred as his bed shifted. He looked to see who had stirred him and found Crookshanks staring back at him.  
  
" I did not invite you in," Draco said. " So don't even make yourself comfortable."  
  
" It's a package deal," A voice said.  
  
Draco sat up in time to see Hermione walk into the bedroom. She wore a heavy purple velvet robe and had two goblets of something steamy in her hands.  
  
" You kick the cat out and I'll go back to my room," She commented.  
  
She sat down on the side of the bed and gave Draco one of the goblets. He took a sip and leaned back into the bed, letting himself sink into the soft pillows.  
  
" Something's wrong," She said.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, " What makes you say that?"  
  
" I don't know," She said. " It's like you're having a war inside yourself or something."  
  
" Maybe I am," Draco said.  
  
Crookshanks came over and curled up in Draco's lap. He gave the cat a light pet on the head.  
  
Hermione got up and put her goblet on the bedside table then slipped off her heavy robe. Spite the fancy velvet robe she wore a thin strapped tank top and baggy silk pj pants underneath it.  
  
" And what do you think you're doing?" He asked.  
  
" Joining you in bed," She said. " Or does that intimidate you?"  
  
He didn't say anything, just watched as she pulled back the silky sheets and crawled up beside him. She then blew out the candles on the bedside table and settled into bed.  
  
" What's in this goblet anyways?" Draco finally asked.  
  
" Dreamless potion," Hermione said. " I've been having strange dreams lately and I just want to sleep without waking up feelin' like I've ran a marathon."  
  
Draco took another drink from his goblet.  
  
" Albus found me earlier," She said.  
  
" You woke up thinking it's Friday again didn't you?" Draco asked.  
  
" Yes," she said. " He and I had a little chat this morning in his office. I got some good news."  
  
" That's good," Draco asked. " What was it?"  
  
" Severus is coming back in two weeks," Herimone said.  
  
Draco hmmed to himself and finished what potion was left in his goblet.  
  
" Did he say were Severus went?" He asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head, " He didn't. You know where he went?"  
  
" Maybe," Draco said.  
  
" Albus let me in on something else," she said.  
  
Draco moved to lay down on his side so he could watch her as she talked. He found Hermione in the same position as him. She had her head proped up with her hand, mirroring his pose.  
  
" He knew about our relationship in our last year," she said. " He even said he expected that the two of us were sharing a room here."  
  
" And I'm sure you told him that we weren't comfortable enough for that," he said.  
  
" Yes," She said.  
  
" And that's why you came into my room?" He asked.  
  
" Maybe," She replied. " I miss you enough to want to be close as I can to you."  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, Draco reached over and took her into his arms. She gave a sigh of contentment and buried her face into his chest, while he let his chin rest just alittle above his head.  
  
It started as a tingle in his legs, then it grew in intensity as it went up his legs. A sensation he knew very well. The warm prickly feeling of his 'other' side.  
  
" I heard you last night," She whispered.  
  
Draco felt his heart go into his mouth. The prickly feeling had gone into his chest and surged through his arms.  
  
" What all did you hear?" He asked quietly.  
  
" What sounded like you crying," She said.  
  
He felt her fingers snake into his hair and he felt her lips on the underside of his chin. Her lips felt cold as she placed a light kiss there.  
  
" Why were you crying?" she asked.  
  
He tried to come up with some kind of lie to tell her, but he couldn't fantom the idea of lying to her.  
  
" It's complicated," he said. " There's some part of my family that we aren't proud of, but deal with just the same."  
  
" Okay," She said.  
  
" One of the reasons why nearly all of the Malfoy's have white blonde hair is because of the Veela blood," Draco said. " We haven't traced where the Veela was introduced into the bloodline, but it leavs it's mark. When we reach a certain part of our life a change begans and we have no choice but to let it happen."  
  
He felt her become very still, " Is that why your Father is the way he is?"  
  
" Yes," Draco said. " And the reason I stopped calling him 'Dad' and changed it to 'Father'."  
  
" I studied Veelas last year," She said. " There's so little information on any 'half breed' Veelas."  
  
" It's not that I don't trust you," Draco said. " But please don't let anyone else learn about this."  
  
" Family secrets eh?" She asked.  
  
" Yes," he said.  
  
He felt her lightly skim her fingers up his lower back, sending little sparks up his spine. In a strange way it was both comforting and seductive at the same time.  
  
" Everyone has secrets," She said. " Just like everyone has nightmares and dreams that make them wonder if they're going crazy."  
  
The potion she brought had made his vision hazy. And before they knew it they were both given into the sleep they had been craving.  
  
@------/----------  
  
Draco's body gave a jerk as he woke up. He sat up in bed and tried to shake the feeling that had taken over him. It was a familiar one to him. Every time Voldermort and come to the Malfoy Manor Draco would feel like his blood was running backwards in his veins. He reached out to wake Hermione up and found her gone. Her side of the bed was still warm.  
  
He slipped out of bed and made his way across his small 'common' room and out of one of the many secret entrances that led to the stairs. When he made it to the moody staircase everything seemed out of sync. All the portaits that once covered all the walls were ripped apart. Strange black and red splatters were on the walls, and glittered as Draco passed them. He began to run down the stairs, his mind letting memory lead him to the main hallway.  
  
His bare feet began to sting as he bolted towards the Great Hall. Mind reeling with the 'what if' thoughts.  
  
He forced the tall heavy doors open and found the hall empty of all the tables. All but for the main table the teachers ate at. The air was thick and heavy, making Draco nearly gasp for air. The figures who sat at that one remaining table all wore black capes, faces hidden by hoods. In the seat where Dumbledore should of sat was someone else. That someone else pointed his wand towards Draco.  
  
" You will show me RESPECT!" The wizard growled.  
  
He muttered a spell that made Draco go down on one knee, wincing. Draco glared back at the wizard. He knew the wizard's voice and knew what will come next.  
  
" You don't take no for a answer do you?" Draco asked.  
  
The wizard snaked around the table and made his way towards Draco. In a flash one scarred hand clenched Draco's pale face and tightened around his jaw. He stared back at his attacker, seeing the familiar eyes of his Father.  
  
" I will give you once last chance to join us," His father replied. " Just one. If you refuse I will kill you."  
  
Draco felt something move underneath his skin. Like there was creature trying to come out. He could feel extreme heat on his face, like being next to a roaring fire. Lucius let go of his face, staring at the hand he had on Draco. The palm and fingers of that one hand was heavily burned. Draco stared for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. Then it clicked in his mind.  
  
" You're a fucking fool," Draco said. " You've become a host for him!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy blinked, and when his eyes opened again Red had replaced the steel blue color.  
  
" You will join us," Lucius/Voldermort said.  
  
Draco put a hand to his waist, expecting to find his wand. His hands came up empty. Forgetting he was in just sleeping pants.  
  
" Eat shit and Die!" Another voice roared.  
  
Draco watched as Lucius' gaze turned wider. A large green ball of fire came hurdling across the hall and Draco ducked. The ball only barely nicked his back before hitting Lucius in the chest. Draco turned around to see who had sent the spell and found not only Hermione, but Harry and Ron. All three wore solid black quidditch uniforms. Harry had his wand pointed at Lucius.  
  
" Now isn't this sweet," Lucius said.  
  
Draco's heart went into his mouth as Hermione stepped forward. Lightening from the enchanted ceiling accented her steps. She also took out her own wand.  
  
" You won't have him," She growled. " No matter how hard you try he'll never join your stupid parade."  
  
Lucius brought his wand back, sucking air through clenched teeth. Hermione braced herself as black fire erupt from Lucius' wand. When it hit the fire was spread all the winds, like she had some bubble around herself. She then stood up normally after the fire passed.  
  
" The four of us are stronger then you can ever be," Herimone said. " We have something you don't."  
  
Draco felt his pulse began to race.  
  
" And what do you think that is?" Lucius asked.  
  
" Love," Hermione said. " Something that you yourself will never know."  
  
His vision began to blur and Draco felt himself fall backwards.  
  
@-----/------  
  
" Draco?" A distant voice asked.  
  
He blinked to see a worried Hermione looking down at him. She had one small hand to his face and the other on his chest.  
  
He touched the hand on his face and found a protective glove on it. He then looked around the room and noticed Harry wearing the same Black quidditch uniform Hermione had on.  
  
" I mixed the potion up wrong," She said. " You alright?"  
  
Draco swallowed, " You mean to tell me that whole confrontation with Lucius wasn't real?"  
  
Hermione glanced back at Harry.  
  
" It was real," She said.  
  
This sent his mind reeling again.  
  
" Everyone's fine," Harry said. " Lucius wasn't able to get to them. Counting that it's the Christmas holiday and nearly all the students aren't here."  
  
" This is fucked up," Draco said.  
  
" There's more," Hermione said.  
  
" What else?" He asked.  
  
" You've been out cold for around two weeks," she said.  
  
Draco got up out of bed and went to the guilded mirror nearby. Staring back at him was a sight that startled him. What felt was the morning before he had shaved, now there was a enough white blonde facial hair to make it hard for him to recongize his own reflection. Even his hair seemed longer.  
  
" And Voldermort's returned," Harry said. " This time using a host. I'm sure you don't need to be reminded who the host is."  
  
" Trust me I don't," Draco said. " Snape's returned right?"  
  
Hermione gave a slow nod, " Yes. He's the one who warned us about Voldermort. So we tried our best not to let Voldermort find out you're here."  
  
Draco glared daggers at Hermione, " You didn't mix that potion wrong. You intentionally gave me a sleeping draught instead of dreamless potion."  
  
" Yes," She said. " Please you must understand...."  
  
He cut her off, " What makes you think I can't handle my own Father?"  
  
" You're in full swing of your transformation Draco. You could barely defend yourself in the Great Hall against him," she said.  
  
Draco gave a groan of frustration, " For gods sake!"  
  
" I nearly got my ass *KILLED* and you don't even thank me for it?" Hermione nearly screamed.  
  
Harry looked for a means of escape before this exchange could come to blows.  
  
" Has it occured to you that maybe, just maybe I acted weak so I can catch him off guard?" Draco yelled back.  
  
She got into his face, " Well, has it occured *to you* that maybe I love you. And maybe I'm not stupid enough to let you risk your neck when you're life's at stake?"  
  
His expression softened slightly and the comment he was about to make faded away.  
  
" You love me?" He finally asked.  
  
" Yes," She said.  
  
Ironically, this was the second time Draco ended up fainting in the prestence of Hermione and Harry.  
  
" He took that well," Harry mused. 


	8. You Tip Off Reality

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't my property. Never was. This plot is mine though.  
  
Author's Notes: Welcome back to another fun fun chapeter of Weapon by me! ^^  
  
Chapter 7: You Tip off Reality  
  
His transformation was complete. Draco stared at his reflection, trying to get used to the startling pale blue color that replaced the one steel grey/blue color of his eyes. He shook his head slightly and pulled on the refashioned quidditch uniform Harry had put aside for him. Felt strange to be wearing the gear outside of a actual game. His uniform was like the one Hermione and the other's wore, but for a long silver snake that was etched up his left arm shielding. It was strange how the two 'sides' of him had merged. Somehow his Veela side had come to a truce with his wizard side. That in itself made Draco feel like he was stronger then he could of been before all this.  
  
As he walked towards Professor Dumbledore's office he rubbed his chin, trying to get used to the feeling of facial hair being there. He had shaved the sides of his jaw, just keeping the goat-t. He felt it made him look less Malfoy.  
  
" Funny how time slips by you and you don't quite realize it," A voice said.  
  
Draco turned back to see Ron walking behind him.  
  
" Decided to keep the shadow eh?" Ron asked.  
  
" Too lazy to shave," Draco said.  
  
Ron laughed, rubbing his own goat-t he had grown while Draco was 'away'.  
  
" Must be in the rules somewhere," he said. " Must have facial hair if you hang with the 'Golden Trio' or something."  
  
Ron's expression became more serious the closer they drew to Dumbledore's office.  
  
" I know this might be prying into your personal life," Ron said. " But do you love her?"  
  
Draco stopped walking and looked at Ron, " Come again?"  
  
Ron stopped walking himself, standing in front of him.  
  
" Do you love her?" He asked.  
  
" What kind of question is that?" Draco asked.  
  
" I want to know," Ron said.   
  
Draco glared at some of the ornate stain glass window panes for a few moments.  
  
" Because her love for you is what prevented Voldermort from hurting you. It's what burned your Father's hand," Ron said. " She loves you enough to protect you...Just like Harry's mother protected him."  
  
Draco's thoughts went to the incident in the Great Hall briefly, and the image of his father's hand smoking and bright red came to mind.  
  
" What do you get out of it if I do love her?" he asked.  
  
" Peace of mind," Ron said.  
  
Hard to believe that just a few years before, Draco used to hate the red head who stood across from him. The same red head who helped Hermione save his life. Draco began to walk again.  
  
" Then you have your 'peace of mind'," Draco said.  
  
But before they could reach the 'home stretch' of the journey to Dumbledore's office something grabbed Draco's attention. He stopped mid step, and quickly looked around.  
  
" What?" Ron asked.  
  
Draco gave the gesture for Ron to be quiet, then suddenly bolted down the hallway in a full run. Ron had to bolt after him to keep up. Soon they had reached the Quidditch pitch. There waiting for them was Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. There was a knowing smile on Snape's face.  
  
" I see you have recovered well," Snape smoothly said.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed, " What the hell did you do?"  
  
" One marvelous thing about your kind Draco is the 'sixth' sense you now have," Snape said. " Any form of danger to the ones you care about makes you react instantly. Very difficult to control I might also add."  
  
Draco felt his arms drop to his sides, " Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of some big joke that no one is bringing to light?"  
  
" What all do you know?" Snape asked.  
  
" Voldermort has returned, using my Father's body as a host," Draco said. " And that I've been asleep for two weeks and somehow my whole fuckin' 'Veela' transformation turned me into some kind of freak."  
  
At the one cuss word Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle.  
  
" Am I missing anything there?" Draco asked.  
  
Dread licked at the back of his mind as Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a look.  
  
" Some," Dumbledore said. " While you were asleep Narcissa had come to Hogwarts as a 'Safe Haven' from Lucius."  
  
" I sense bad news coming," Draco said.  
  
" There isn't on that course," Dumbledore said. " Appears she had to live behind a shell while living in Lucius' company. She had brought something to my attention that I haven't noticed before. You had not mentioned your crossed lineage to me while you were in school here."  
  
" I felt it wasn't important," Draco said.  
  
" Even the smallest stone makes ripples when thrown into a pond," Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco felt himself staring at the old man for a minute or so before Ron put a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
" I believe it to be in your best interest to have a chat with Hermione," Ron said. " There's plenty for you two to talk about."  
  
Draco didn't feel like arguing, so he turned and made his way back into the castle. He only heard the last half of something Snape said.  
  
" Lucius was lethal by himself, but with Voldermort using him, I don't think there's much chance for success here," Snape said.  
  
@-----/-------  
  
Hermione let her mind wonder while she chewed on the end of her quill. She sat on the window ledge, reading something she had written years before. She felt someone watching her and slowly looked up to see Draco sit down close to her feet. Ever sense he had woken up from her potion she'd found it hard to breathe around him. It was like all her feelings for him had multipled and she didn't know how.  
  
She closed her old diary and placed it on a nearby table. Draco took her hands and kissed the top of them. Her breathing quickened more.  
  
" I need to thank you," He said. " For helping me in the Great Hall."  
  
" Aren't you supposed to help the ones you love?" She asked, breathless.  
  
" Yes," he said.  
  
She found herself leaning closer to him.  
  
" I want to hear you say it," he said quietly.  
  
She softly smiled, " I Love You."  
  
Draco closed the gap between them and kissed her with new found emotion. She returned his deep kisses with her own.  
  
" I should of trusted you," He whispered.  
  
" I didn't expect you to thank me, much less say you should of trusted me," She whispered back.  
  
" You were only looking out for me," he said.   
  
She played with the wirey hair on his chin while she looked into his eyes.  
  
" Your eyes changed color," She said.  
  
He softly smiled, " That's the lovely Veela blood for you."  
  
" No battling with your sides anymore?" She asked.  
  
" All's peaceful in my head," Draco replied.  
  
She slid off the ledge and kept her grip on his hands. He let her drag him out some ways in the aisle.  
  
" And where are we going?" He asked.  
  
" Your room," She said.  
  
He blinked at her for a moment, " It's the middle of the day."  
  
She kissed him again, " I know."  
  
" Right," he said. " Lead away."  
  
She chuckled as she led him by the hand out of the library. 


	9. Rain Clouds Come

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't my property. Never was. This plot is mine though.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing. This chapter is gonna be interesting. (Yay for smut. :P)  
  
Chapter 8: Rain Clouds Come....  
  
They say time changes you. That sometimes you don't realize when it happens. Just that one day you'll wake up or realize it and wonder what happened. The couple who sat on the bed was a perfect example of time making people change. Love replaced Hate, compassion took over carelessness.  
  
Her hands shook slightly as she helped him remove his uniform. Until finally he stood there, bare from the waist up. His white skin was littered with strange scars, some curling and twisting. Hermione had seen them before but she'd always touch one scar. It snaked from his right collarbone and down the middle of his chest. He then pulled his arms around her tightly and kissed her, happy to be out of sight of prying eyes.  
  
Draco turned them around, and sat her down onto the bed. He then helped her remove her dress. She pulled him to her, and worked on the belt and buttons that held the bottom half of his uniform on. He watched her do this, and she glanced up at him.  
  
" Hey I'm eye level with you," She mused.  
  
He chuckled, " Looks that way."  
  
She smirked and took her hands back and the pants dropped to his feet. His buckle made a funny 'chink' noise as it hit the stone floor. He then stepped out of them. It was funny how comfortable there were, standing there nearly naked. Her in a bra and panties he in just red boxers. She went onto her knees and reached behind her. Her bra became loose and she slipped it off her arms. She herself had scars on her breasts, but they had mostly faded away. All but for one that was a half moon shape around the areola of her left breast. He ran his fingers along the scar.  
  
" This's new," he said.  
  
She sighed as he ran his fingers there, " Spell accident. I was working on my attempts to do magic without a wand. It's very difficult for me."  
  
He laughed lightly, " Remember the first time we were like this?"  
  
She smirked, " Yeah I do. I swear I've never seen you so nervous. It was around Christmas wasn't it?"  
  
" Christmas Morning actually," he said, running his hands over her breasts.  
  
Her breathing quickened slightly, " Yeah, you have to admit that was one hell of a christmas gift."  
  
He placed a kiss on the hollow of her neck and let one hand run down her stomach. She gave a shutter as his touch reached her panties. They moved towards the pillows and she rested her weight on them. She watched him as he pulled the panties off. It seemed strange to him that he could still notice the scars she had once had. Like the one that was once just above the lips of her vagina. Now there was only a very pale line, not even wider then pencil. He kissed the pale line lightly.  
  
" There's a difference between that Christmas and now," he said.  
  
She gave a sigh, " Yeah we're both older. And not scared."  
  
" Speak for yourself," he said. " I'm anything but calm."  
  
She sat up at the same time he did.  
  
" I shouldn't be the only one naked," She said.  
  
He got off the bed and pulled his boxers off. While he did that she pulled back the heavy velvet comforter and silk sheets of the bed. She slipped underneath the sheets and he joined her there. They began kissing again, more nervously this time. He let his hands work themselves into her long hair as they kept on.  
  
He pulled away from the kiss long enough to move into a comfortable position. She followed his lead, and widened her legs so his weight was now on her stomach.  
  
" There's more difference between then and now," He said.  
  
She reached up and let her fingertips gently go across his cheek. His free hand went to her hips.  
  
" And what's that?" she asked.  
  
" We don't curse at each other and call each other by our last names," he said. " That was really annoying."  
  
He closed his eyes and tilted his head downward while she let her free arm wrap around Draco's back. Slowly Draco eased his stiff erection inside her. She swallowed and bit her lower lip.  
  
Words couldn't be formed anymore between them as they settled into a comfortable pace. She kissed his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She raised her hips up with each of his thrusts and felt the sweat start to form on them.   
  
She had forgotten how much pleasure Draco could give her. She felt alive when he was around. The whole world could end, but she wouldn't care as long as he was still with her. Sharp moans escaped her as second nature kicked in. They switched positions, to where she was sitting on his lap. He buried his face into her neck as she let her forehead rest on his shoulder.   
  
Their movements grew harder, hard enough to bruise. His moans weren't as loud as hers, but she could hear his moans over her own. His skin grew hot, almost like boiling water. But she didn't care. One of his hands slipped down between them.   
  
Before she could wonder what he was doing, the pleasure seemed to of doubled between them. Her legs began to tense up and she tried to catch her breath. But the pressure kept building, making her legs twitch. Draco took one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Hermione tried to form words in her head as he kept the nipple in his mouth and pulled it back slightly.  
  
Something changed inside her and she arched her back. She then found Draco's eyes on her and felt he was about to reach his own breaking point. She leaned down best she could and kissed him deep as she could. She pulled away from the kiss and watched his face. Admiring how the sweat ran down his face.  
  
Her climax hit when she least expected it. Draco had leaned in to kiss her and she gave a loud moan, his lips covering hers. He lasted a few thrusts longer then her, and let his own orgasm take him over. They slowly came to a stop, and she smoothed his sweaty hair out of his face.  
  
" I love you," She said.  
  
He softly smiled as she kissed the just above his nose, between his eyebrows.  
  
" I love you too," he returned. 


End file.
